Cosas de familia
by Lightscales15
Summary: Era un día normal en Berk... o tan normal como puede ser un día en una isla llena de dragones y vikingos. Pero ¿Qué pasara cuando un barco desconocido llegue a Berk? ¿Qué tanto puede cambiar la vida de Hiccup?
1. Chapter 1

** No cambie mucho del primer capitulo, asi que veamos que les parece.**

Era un hermoso y soleado día en Berk. El sol brillaba dando sus cálidos rayos y los terribles terrores cantaban. Era un día perfecto y no podía ser mejor…

Mentira. Era uno de los peores días en los 17 años de vida de Hiccup. Había empezado muy mal la mañana.

Se había despertado tarde, pues el día anterior se había quedado hasta muy en la noche en la fragua, trabajando en un nuevo proyecto.

Al llegar a la academia se había encontrado con que Snotlout y los gemelos se habían enfrascado en una pelea con sus dragones, destruyendo la mitad de la academia. Y estaba seguro de que iba a recibir un sermón de parte de su padre más tarde.

También habían roto parte del manual de dragones y tenía que volver a escribirlo, aunque eso en parte tenía sus ventajas, pues de todos modos ya era necesario reescribirlo y agregarle nueva información.

Y para colmo de males su papá le aviso que era momento de empezar con sus lecciones para ser jefe de Berk, cosa que él simplemente no deseaba. No se sentía capaz de dirigir un pueblo entero con la misma capacidad que su padre… aunque jamás se lo diría. Sería una decepción para él.

Por fortuna, tuvo un momento para dar un pequeño vuelo relajante con Toothless. Nada demasiado peligroso. Solo un paseo por encima de las montañas. Practicar un par de maniobras nuevas. Y por último algo de caída libre. Le encantaba la sensación que lo embargaba cuando sentía el viento golpear su cara al alcanzar velocidades vertiginosas mientras caía al lado de su mejor amigo. Era un sensación que solo podía sentir al volar. De que podía hacer lo que fuera y nadie podía impedírselo.

Era libertad.

Libertad pura e inmejorable.

Por desgracia, esos momentos no duraban para siempre. Pronto su momento perfecto fue interrumpido por Astrid que se acercaba en su Nadder

-¡Hiccup!- el castaño volteó a ver a Astrid con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola Astrid, Stormfly ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó poniéndose a la misma altura que la chica. Toothless se acercó a Stormfly e Hiccup aprovecho para acariciarle el lomo.

-Tienes que regresar a Berk. Tu padre está buscándote- Los dos se apresuraron a volver y cuando aterrizaron los recibieron los otros jinetes

-¿Qué sucede?- Fishlegs contestó

-Un barco desconocido llegó hace menos de media hora- Hiccup volvió a preguntar algo confundido

-¿Desconocido? ¿No tiene una insignia, un escudo o algo?- Ruff dijo, extrañamente seria, al igual que su hermano

-Nadie sabe de donde es. Ni siquiera tu padre- Astrid e Hiccup fueron a dejar a sus dragones a la academia.

_'¿A dónde vas?'_ preguntó Toothless cuando Hiccup lo dejo dentro de la arena. El castaño le acarició el lomo y respondió

_-'No te preocupes, no pasara nada'*_- Toothless hizo una pequeña mueca pues no le gustaba dejar a su jinete pero también sabía que era necesario, así que se puso a jugar con Stormfly. Después de eso, Hiccup y Astrid corrieron al muelle donde estaban casi todos. Hiccup fue el primero en llegar y rápidamente buscó a su papá.

-¿De dónde es el barco?- preguntó observando el barco. Era de tamaño mediano, no era como los de Berk, más bien se parecía a los que llegaban antes cada año, en los que llegaban sus… Negó con la cabeza tratando de sacudir esos recuerdos. Ellos no habían vuelto y jamás volverían. No era momento de ponerse nostálgico. En eso estaba pensando cuando su padre dijo

-No estoy seguro, nadie ha salido de él pero tampoco han dado señales de hostilidad- Hiccup devolvió la vista al barco, justo a tiempo para ver como 5 personas salían a cubierta. Eran 3 chicos y 2 chicas de entre 16 y 18 años. Bajaron del barco y se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Una de las chicas, una que era pelirroja y de ojos verdes, se acercó al jefe y su heredero, mientras los otros se quedaban junto al barco. Nadie hizo un movimiento para detenerla a pesar de que ya habían sacado sus armas. La chica se detuvo a tan solo unos pasos de ellos y con una voz suave pero clara preguntó

-¿Por qué la brusca recibida?-

*** He leído varios fics donde Hiccup puede hablar con los dragones, ademas de que en los libros él es el unico (?) que habla dragonés y me gusto la idea, asi que la introduci a mi historia XD **

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Introducí otros dos OC, creo que me pase de la raya, porque todavia falta... mejor no digo nada.**

**Comenten por favor, no cuesta nada.**

**Besos y abrazos ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos! Ya sé, soy una descarada por aparecerme tan campante despues de haber desaparecido por siglos ¡Pero hey! Piensen que si me matan, no podre escribir mas. Prometo que no fue mi culpa, estuve atrapada con la escuela y era muy dificil poder encontrar tiempo para escrbir. Pero aqui estoy. Creo que aqui se notan mas los cambios. Espero que les guste :D**

Todo quedo en silencio hasta que Hiccup preguntó con voz dudosa

-¿Te conozco?- La muchacha sonrió burlonamente y respondió

-¿Acaso ya me olvidaste tontín?- Al oír la última palabra que dijo la chica, algo hizo 'click' en la mente de Hiccup, reconociendo al instante a la autora de ese apodo cariñoso.

-¿Seren? ¿E-eres tú?- Ella sonrió y abrazó al castaño quien tardo unos instantes en devolver el abrazo, tratando de procesar todo. Pero casi al instante, Hiccup miro a los dos chicos que, igualmente pelirrojos, se habían acercado un poco más. Se separó de la recién reconocida Seren y camino hacia ellos

-¿Danirr? ¿Farnir?- Los dos chicos sonrieron y también lo abrazaron. Hiccup comenzó a reír feliz y emocionado de sus primos estuvieran ahí. Estaba tan contento que estaba seguro de que iba a saltar. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban confundidos. Estoico se acercó y Danirr, separándose del abrazo grupal, preguntó

-¿Sorprendido tío Estoico?- El jefe se paró en seco y contestó

-Demasiado de hecho- Los tres chicos pelirrojos lo rodearon y sorpresivamente lo abrazaron, haciendo que por el impulso, Estoico se tambaleara un poco pero también sonrió- Han crecido tanto desde la última vez que los vi ¿Cuánto ha pasado?- Farnir contestó soltándose de su tío

-Casi 10 años. Yo tenía 7 cuando vinimos por última vez- Todos los aldeanos los miraban con confusión, pero nadie decía nada, hasta que Astrid se acercó y preguntó

-Hiccup ¿Quiénes son ellos?- El castaño volteó a verla con una sonrisa enorme que ninguno de sus amigos le habían visto lucir desde hacía mucho tiempo

-Son mis primos- Todos compartieron una mirada desconcertada y Snotlout dijo

-Hasta donde yo sé, el único primo que tienes, soy yo- Hiccup iba a contestar pero Danirr se le adelantó

-Así que tú eres Snotlout ¿eh?- hizo una mueca de desagrado que por fortuna casi nadie noto, Hiccup le había hablado acerca del pelinegro y por lo que sabía, no era un chico muy agradable- Bueno de parte de padre tal vez, pero nosotros somos hijos de la hermana de la tía Valka- Muchas de las personas que había ahí, comenzaron a murmurar entre sí. Después de unos segundos, Astrid se acercó a los chicos y dijo alegremente

-¿Por qué no vamos a celebrar entonces?- Rápidamente se oyó una exclamación de aprobación de todo el pueblo y todos comenzaron a entrar al Gran Salón donde se empezó a preparar una fiesta enorme. Pero los cuatro chicos se quedaron al último e Hiccup preguntó

-Oigan chicos ¿Quiénes son ellos?- Apuntó a los 2 chicos que estaban junto al barco y que no se habían movido ni habían dicho palabra alguna desde que se habían bajado del barco y que extrañamente habían sido prácticamente ignorados por todos. Seren volteó y exclamó

-¡Ah! ¡Ellos!- Les hizo una seña a los chicos para que se aproximaran y ellos se acercaron rápidamente- Hiccup, ellos son unos amigos nuestros. Ella- Señalo a la chica- es Kaira- La muchacha sonrió amablemente y dijo

-Hola Hiccup, gusto en conocerte- Danirr señalo al chico

-Y él es Erik, mi mejor amigo- Erik también sonrió

-Hola- Antes de que pudieran decir más, los llamaron para que se apresuraran a ir al Gran Salón. Al entrar notaron que casi nadie les hacía caso por estar preparando la fiesta, así que Hiccup les hizo señas para que salieran por un agujero que había detrás de una de las enormes columnas. Hiccup la utilizaba cuando era pequeño para entrar y salir de ahí sin que nadie se diera cuenta y como ni él ni sus primos ni sus amigos eran extremadamente corpulentos todavía podían utilizarlo para salir. Al salir Farnir les dijo a Erik y Kaira

-Chicos ¿Podrían dejarnos hablar con Hiccup un rato? Es que…- Kaira lo interrumpió

-No sé preocupen, iremos a conocer el pueblo- Erik añadió animoso

-Sí, nos contaron que tienen bonitos atardeceres- Después de decir eso, los dos chicos se alejaron dejando a los primos a solas.

Los cuatro caminaron un rato en silencio sin decir ni una sola palabra. No era un silencio incomodo, era uno de esos silencios que se disfrutaban. Hiccup no podía evitar que una sonrisa adornara su rostro, recordando todos los momentos que disfruto en compañía de sus primos.

Mientras que los tres jóvenes pelirrojos intentaban captar cada detalle del chico castaño, que había cambiado muchísimo desde la última vez que lo habían visto. Ni siquiera su vestimenta se parecía en absoluto. Ya no llevaba su camisa verde ni su chaleco, sino que llevaba una camisa de manga corta de color gris oscuro, guantes de cuero que no le cubrían los dedos, pantalón negro y una coraza de color negra hecha a su medida. Después de unos minutos Hiccup rompió el silencio y dijo

-Los extrañe mucho chicos. Pensé que ya no les iba a volver a ver- Seren sonrió con un poco de tristeza y respondió

-También te extrañamos mucho Hiccup. Nosotros…- Ya no pudo continuar pues se le hizo un nudo en la garganta así que Farnir continuó por ella

-Hiccup, nosotros no volvimos porque… algo sucedió en Berlandg, algo que no nos permitió regresar- Hizo una pausa para mirar a su hermano mayor quien solo dio un asentimiento ligero. Hiccup los miro confundido pero no dijo nada, sino que los dejo continuar- Pero… pero no vinimos solo a visitarte. Vinimos porque tenemos un asunto urgente y bueno… nosotros… quiero decir…- Danirr se dio cuenta del problema de su hermano y Danirr dijo

-Hiccup, no vinimos de visita. Nosotros… huimos de casa. No podemos volver a nuestra isla- Seren sollozó un poco y Farnir le dijo a Hiccup poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hermana

-La razón por la que no volvimos… fue que… nuestros padres murieron…- Hiccup los miro en shock ¿Sus tíos habían muerto? ¿Y nadie les había avisado? Durante toda la conversación no habían parado de caminar y antes de que Hiccup se diera cuenta habían llegado a la cala donde había conocido a Toothless, haciendo que Hiccup supiera cuanto se habían internado en el bosque. Sus primos la vieron y Seren sugirió con suavidad

-¿Por qué no platicamos ahí?- Hiccup asintió y les mostró la manera de entrar. Se sentaron junto al lago en donde Farnir continuó explicándole a Hiccup lo que había pasado

-Después de que volvimos de Berk, ya sabes de la última vez que vinimos, nuestra madre enfermó. Todos pensamos que era algo pasajero, pues el clima en nuestra isla siempre es extremoso. Pero ella nunca mejoro. Y nadie en el pueblo supo lo que le pasaba. Las sanadoras le dieron de casi todo, pero nada la ayudó- Seren cerró los ojos y una silenciosa lagrima recorrió su mejilla. Hiccup se le acercó y le dio un abrazo. Ella sonrió un poco y Farnir continuó- Ella… ella murió al año siguiente. Y… nuestro padre nunca se recuperó de eso. Se enfrascó cada vez más en las guerras contra los romanos y los ingleses. Se lanzaba en campañas que podían durar meses y arrastraba casi todo el pueblo con él, así que la economía del pueblo se desplomó. Además su salud fue decayendo cada vez más, pero no hizo nada para recuperarse. Cuando estaba en casa, se emborrachaba y golpeaba al primero con el que se encontrara- Danirr hizo una mueca que no pasó desapercibida para Hiccup, pero decidió preguntar después- Hace casi 2 años se fue a la guerra y… cuatro meses después llegó una carta que decía que nuestro ejército había sufrido una derrota y… y que nuestro padre no… no había sobrevivido a la batalla- Hiccup sintió a Seren estremecerse en sus brazos y descubrió que no podía decir ninguna palabra. Estaba demasiado consternado como para decir algo. No podía creer lo que había pasado. Recordaba que cuando él veía a la familia de sus primos, la veía tan feliz, tan unida que deseaba tener una familia como la de ellos. Y el saber cómo había terminado esa familia, le dolía en el alma. Farnir respiró profundo antes de seguir hablando- Nuestro tío, Burdur 'El Duro', tomo el mando de la aldea- Hiccup frunció el ceño. Las leyes y tradiciones vikingas señalaban que cuando un jefe muere o se ve incapaz de seguir el mando de la aldea, debe ser el primogénito de la familia el que ocupe su lugar. Así que por derecho, le tocaba a Danirr sustituir a su padre, no a su tío- Él no sabe manejar una aldea, además de que la economía ya andaba muy baja así que el pueblo comenzó a desmoronarse. Así que la gente empezó a pedir que Danirr fuera el jefe pero mi tío se negó a renunciar. Y su actitud con nosotros fue cambiando, hasta el punto de que cuando nos veía hacia una mueca de desagrado. Muchas personas también nos comenzaron a ver con malos ojos- Hiccup quiso decir que sabía lo que sentía, pues su pueblo también lo había visto de mala manera durante mucho tiempo, pero la circunstancias eran totalmente diferentes, debido a que a él lo detestaban por ser el desastre andante pero sus primos no hicieron nada que mereciera que los trataran así, por lo que mantuvo la boca cerrada- Y hace poco… encontramos algo que nos hizo cambiar lo que pensamos acerca de muchas cosas…- Farnir se detuvo pensando un poco antes de continuar, como si se debatiera entre decirle algo o no- Lo mantuvimos… oculto, con ayuda de Erik y Kaira, durante algún tiempo, pero hace poco nos descubrieron y tuvimos que irnos de ahí. Todos se pusieron tan enojados que casi… casi nos matan ahí mismo. Kaira y Erik nos ayudaron a escapar y ellos también tuvieron que venir con nosotros. Atravesamos casi toda la isla para poder salir en el barco, ya habíamos pensado escapar, así que todo lo que tuvimos que hacer fue embarcarnos y ya…- La voz de Farnir se fue apagando en un tono indiferente como si lo que paso después ya no era lo suficientemente importante como para contarlo.

Hiccup se quedó en silencio unos segundos, pensando en que podía decir en una situación tan delicada como esa. Después de unos segundos comenzó a decir

-Yo… lo lamento chicos. Sé que no sirve de mucho, pero… en serio lamento no haber esto con ustedes cuando paso todo esto. Ustedes… estuvieron conmigo cuando perdí a mamá… y yo no les pude devolver el favor… Lo siento mucho- Farnir sonrió un poco

-No es tu culpa Hiccup, no había forma de que lo supieras…- Hiccup soltó a su prima y se levantó

-¡No importa! Chicos… ¡Pensé que no querían volver! Creí que si ya no habían vuelto era porque se habían hartado de mí… que ya no querían volver a verme…- Los otros tres chicos también se levantaron y Seren trató de decir

-Hiccup…- Pero el castaño seguía dando vueltas por la cala y la interrumpió mientras jugaba con una piedrita en sus manos.

-¡Incluso trate de olvidarlos! No quería recordarlos porque… sentía feo al hacerlo. Y-y… que ahora me digan la verdadera razón… ¡Agh! ¡Me siento un…!- Lanzó la piedrita al lago, viendo como las ondas se expandían hasta desaparecer por completo. Danirr suspiró y lo tomo de los hombros

-Hiccup, esto no fue tu culpa. Creo que hasta yo hubiera pensado algo parecido en tu lugar. Ya… ya no te preocupes por eso- El pelirrojo le dio a su primo una sonrisa reconfortadora que Hiccup le devolvió. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Hiccup sintió un peso en la espalda que casi lo hizo caer

-¡Vamos Hiccup! ¿Todavía no puedes cargarme?- Farnir se aferró a la espalda de su primo, no soltándose ni porque Hiccup estuvo a punto de azotar en el suelo. Después de un esfuerzo sobrehumano de parte de Hiccup, por fin logró estabilizarse lo suficiente

-¡Bájate Farnir! ¡Yo crecí pero tu engordaste!- Farnir hizo un mohín y le dio un zape.

-¡No estoy gordo! ¡Eres un mentiroso!- tanto Danirr como Seren rodaron los ojos. Incluso cuando eran niños, Farnir e Hiccup siempre peleaban sobre quien era o el más fuerte o el más grande, pues de chicos habían sido casi del mismo tamaño, solo que Farnir se había dado un estirón gigantesco a los 14 años e Hiccup apenas estaba empezando a crecer. Hiccup le dio un pellizco en el cachete que hizo que Farnir soltara un pequeño grito

-¡Ahhh!- Comenzó a sobarse su mejilla y le reclamó- ¡Me dejaste rojo el cachete!-Danirr le dio un zape y dijo

-¿Y cómo sabes si no te has visto?- Farnir respondió como niño pequeño

-Porque sí, me duele y de seguro esta rojo- Hiccup sonrió e iba a decir algo pero al mirar el cielo se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era

-¡Ay Thor! ¡Ya es muy tarde! Mi papá nos va a matar, se suponía que debíamos llegar hace horas- Los cuatro salieron corriendo directo hacia el pueblo. Casi a la entrada del bosque, encontraron a Kaira y Erik que los estaban esperando. Llegaron jadeantes al Gran Salón. Al abrir la puerta los recibieron, no muy contentos, todos los berkianos, incluyendo a Estoico y a Gobber, quienes no estaban de acuerdo en que Hiccup pasara mucho tiempo en el bosque. Pero pronto todos se olvidaron del retraso y empezaron a celebrar con mucho entusiasmo. Los cuatro se sentaron con los otros jinetes quienes se morían de ganas de conocer a los nuevos chicos.

Una vez que estuvieron sentados, Hiccup comenzó con las presentaciones

-Miren, creo que ya saben que ellos son mis primos, ella es Seren, él es Farnir y él es Danirr. Y ellos son Kaira y Erik, unos amigos.- dijo señalando a los chicos mientras iba diciendo los nombres- Y ellos son mis amigos. Ella es la gemela Ruffnut o Ruff-

-Hola- Ruff se levantó de su asiento y saludó a los tres pelirrojos quienes le devolvieron el saludo

-Él es su hermano Tuff- El aludido parecía demasiado concentrado en su comida que no respondió hasta que Snotlout le dio un empujón no tan discreto como se suponía

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¿Qué onda?- Hiccup rodó los ojos y siguió

-Él es Fishlegs- Antes de que el rubio pudiera decir algo, Danirr dijo

-Creo que te recuerdo ¿No eres el chico que leyó el manual de dragones hasta aprendérselo?- Fishlegs sonrió y respondió

-Sí, ese soy yo-

-Claro que te recuerdo, fue a ti a quien Dagur hizo comer esas verduras podridas- Sus hermanos se rieron ligeramente mientras que a Fishlegs le daban ganas de vomitar. Hiccup también se rio y siguió

-Él es mi otro primo (Para desgracia de la familia) Snotlout- El pelinegro se levantó y antes de que pudiera decir algo Seren dijo

-Oye, tu eres el que ganaba en los juegos del Deshielo ¿No es así?- Snotlout sonrió con orgullo

-Por supuesto, yo y nadie más- Seren continuó

-Si, definitivamente era a ti a quien Astrid siempre golpeaba-la aludida los miro con sorpresa, mientras que todos reían por el comentario de Seren. Astrid preguntó

-¿Ya nos conocíamos?- Farnir contestó

-Bueno, aparte de que jugamos un par de veces, alguien…- Hiccup se colocó detrás de Astrid y comenzó a hacer señas de "¡No digas nada!", pero Farnir fingió no entenderlas-… no paraba de hablar de ti- Hiccup se puso a hacer otra seña "¡Estás muerto!" con un tono de piel que podía competir contra el rojo de un Pesadilla Monstruosa. Astrid solo se ruborizó un poco y siguió comiendo. El resto de la fiesta, se la pasaron platicando acerca de los gustos que compartían entre sí, a excepción de Hiccup quien se limitaba a observarlos cuidadosamente.

Por primera vez en el día tenía la oportunidad de mirar a sus primos, de captar los detalles que habían cambiado en ellos desde la última vez que los vio. Aparte del obvio crecimiento de los tres, seguían siendo prácticamente los mismos.

Danirr seguía manteniendo su temple tranquilo, a pesar de que había un brillo travieso en sus ojos azules. Él siempre había sido mucho más alto que Hiccup, tanto por la diferencia de años como porque Hiccup era un enano. Pero aun así, Danirr era particularmente alto para sus 18 años, aunque seguía siendo casi tan delgado como Hiccup.

Farnir, jamás lo admitiría pero obviamente se había hecho más grande y por lo tanto más fuerte que él. Seguía teniendo rastros de ese niño flacucho de 7 años con ojos traviesos que había dejado de ver, pero había crecido lo suficiente como para rebasarlo por casi 3 cm.

Y por último su prima Seren. Ella sí había cambiado, desde la última vez que la vio. Con sus 16 años, se había hecho una chica hermosa. Llevaba su cabello, lacio y brillante, suelto cayendo hasta casi llegar a su cintura. Era delgada y de su misma estatura. Ella era la única que tenía los ojos verdes como él, sus hermanos habían heredado los ojos azules de su tía. Y por lo que veía seguía teniendo la costumbre de retorcerse un mechón de pelo mientras hablaba.

-Entonces ¿Eran ustedes los niños que venían todos los años?- preguntó Ruffnut. Los pelirrojos asintieron- Creo que los recuerdo. No jugamos nunca, casi siempre estaban en el bosque- Hiccup sonrió con cariño al recordar algo

FLASHBACK

-Rápido Hiccup- Farnir hizo un movimiento con la mano para apurar a su primo 

-Ya voy- el castaño corrió a donde estaba Farnir. El pelirrojo hizo una señal de que guardara silencio y luego comenzó a subir un árbol. Hiccup lo siguió y pronto estuvieron fuera del alcance de vista. A los pocos minutos llegaron corriendo tres niños, dos rubios y un pelinegro completamente furiosos. Hiccup sonrió al pensar en la broma que les habían hecho, pero tuvo que quitarla al recordar la regañada que seguramente le iba a dar su padre sí descubría lo que había hecho. Farnir pareció darse cuenta de la angustia de su primo y le dio un pequeño codazo murmurando 

-No te preocupes por el tío Estoico. Nunca va a saberlo- Hiccup solo pudo sonreír sin muchas esperanzas. Al poco rato los tres niño de abajo se cansaron de buscar al culpable de esa broma (Que no les hizo mucha gracia) y se regresaron al pueblo. Los dos primos se empezaron a bajar cuidadosamente del árbol y ya abajo, chocaron las manos por el éxito de su pequeña venganza. Estaban a punto de regresar a Berk cuando un grito de una niña los paro 

-¡Esperen!- de la maleza salieron una niña de ojos verdes y otro niño pelirrojo. El niño más grande de tan solo ocho años de edad venía con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que la niña de 6 años tenía una sonrisa radiante y con algo entre las manos- Miren lo que atrapamos- los dos niños se acercaron a ver mejor y la niña abrió sus manos de las que salió una mariposa de color azul brillante. Todos la siguieron con la mirada hasta que desapareció entre las plantas. Hiccup preguntó todavía sorprendido por la mariposa 

-¿Dónde la encontraron?- Danirr sonrió aún más y respondió 

-Estábamos lavándonos en el río y la mariposa se posó en una flor. Seren se acercó y la atrapó- Farnir preguntó 

-No la lastimaste ¿verdad?- Seren contestó rápidamente 

-Claro que no- Los cuatro se acercaron al pueblo pero no entraron en él. Ese era el último día en que se iban a quedaren Berk pues en la tarde tenían que regresar a Berlandg. Se la pasaron todo el día jugando hasta que los llamaron para que subieran sus cosas al barco. Hiccup los ayudo aunque no podía cargar mucho. Para cuando terminaron ya era hora de zarpar. Se dieron un abrazo y se despidieron 

-Nos vemos el año que viene-

-Vamos chicos, es hora de irnos- anunció Estoico, interrumpiendo la conversación. Hiccup se levantó y así lo hicieron los cinco recién llegados, haciendo que el castaño se diera cuenta de un problema que tenían

-Ump… papá, creo que hay un problemita- Todos, incluso sus amigos que no se habían ido todavía, voltearon a verlo- Es que… no creo que todos quepamos en mi cuarto y además… no se vería bien que ellas durmieran en el mismo cuarto que nosotros- Señaló mirando a Seren y a Kaira. Antes de que alguien más dijera algo, Astrid ofreció

-Ellas podrían dormir en mi casa- Hiccup preguntó

-¿No deberías preguntarle a tus papás?- La rubia sonrió

-No les molestara, además sería bueno para conocernos- Danirr miro a su hermana con un poco de preocupación

-¿Estarás bien?- Ella rodo los ojos y sonrió

-Claro que sí, no te preocupes tanto- Estoico puso una mano en el hombro de Danirr haciendo que casi se cayera.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana- Todos comenzaron a retirarse a sus casas, sin mucha prisa, Kaira y Seren con Astrid y Farnir, Danirr y Erik con Hiccup. A medio camino a la casa Haddock, Hiccup recordó un detalle importante de su habitación. Su cuarto estaba lleno de dibujos de Toothless, de las prótesis de su cola y de muchos otros dragones. Los chicos no podían saber acerca de la paz que habían hecho con los dragones. Tenía que decírselo poco a poco, no darles la noticia de golpe.

-Saben… creo que sería buena idea si me adelantara. Ya saben para arreglar el cuarto y todo eso- Danirr comenzó a decir

-Yo te acompaño…-

-¡No! Quiero decir… no es necesario. Caminen tranquilos, que yo arreglo el cuarto- Hiccup comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía dejándolos completamente confundidos. Al llegar a su casa subió directamente a su cuarto (La puerta estaba cerrada, tuvo que entrar por la ventana) y empezó a arrancar los dibujos que estaban pegados a la pared, regados por su escritorio, debajo de su cama y hasta los que estaban en su bote de basura. Los metió en un saco y los aventó a un cobertizo (Algo que yo hice con mis exámenes finales, {Aunque yo los enterré} ya sabrán como salí 7-7) Después de hacerlo, suspiró con alivio, todavía no habían llegado. Sacó unas cuantas mantas y las acomodó en el suelo, tenían que decidir quién dormiría en la cama… él con gusto la cedería, esa cama era más dura que el piso. Apenas había terminado cuando tocaron la puerta. Bajo a trompicones por las escaleras desiguales para abrir la pesada puerta. Los chicos subieron rápidamente al cuarto después de decir un rápido "Hasta mañana" a Estoico. El 'afortunado' que dormiría en la cama, resulto ser Farnir. Se pusieron a platicar por un rato, pero el cansancio era demasiado, así que no tardaron mucho en quedarse dormidos.

**¿Que tal les parecio? No prometo que subire pronto pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo, lo juro. Comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, PM, todo se acepta. Besos y abrazos ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos. Perdon por la tardanza pero estuve muy ocupada. Les dejo el nuevo capitulo :D**

Hiccup abrió los ojos poco a poco, al sentir pasos cerca de él. Probablemente era su dragón mandón

-Toothless… cinco minutos más por favor…- murmuró todavía adormilado mientras se tapaba la cabeza con su almohada. Pero se despertó completamente al oír una voz conocida

-¿Quién es Toothless?- el castaño se enderezó de un golpe, sentándose con los ojos bien abiertos mirando a los lados frenéticamente.

-¡Danirr! Este… yo no…- antes de que pudiera seguir balbuceando incoherencias en un patético intento de distraer a su primo de lo que acababa de decir, Danirr volvió a preguntar mirándolo divertido

-Hiccup ¿Quién es Toothless?- Hiccup abrió la boca para contestar pero antes de poder emitir palabra, alguien más comenzó a murmurar

-Diez minutitos más, porfa bro- dijo Farnir en la cama dándose una vuelta y los dos tuvieron que resistir la tentación de soltarse a reír a carcajadas, cuando un hilo de baba se escurrió de su boca (Más o menos como Anna de Frozen al levantarse XD). Hiccup frunció un poco el ceño cuando noto la ausencia de alguien

-¿Dónde está Erik?- Danirr pareció escanear la habitación y después se acercó a un montón de mantas en el suelo casi en una esquina de la habitación. Después levantó una de ellas, haciendo que otro murmullo sonara

-No mamá… no quiero ir al entrenamiento…- Danirr rodo los ojos y Hiccup soltó una risita

-En serio, de Farnir y de ti lo creo, porque son primos, pero este qué onda- dijo Danirr terminando de ponerse sus guantes, unos parecidos a los de su primo. Se había puesto una camisa gris, pantalones oscuros casi negros, y botas como las de Hiccup. Este último, se acercó a Farnir para tratar de despertarlo, pero ni porque lo sacudió se despertó. Danirr vio los intentos infructíferos del castaño y dijo –Ni lo intentes, eso déjaselo a un experto- Bajo a la cocina y tomo un vaso lleno de agua. Al regresar le echo la mitad del vaso encima a su hermano. Este se levantó al instante y miro a Danirr enfadado

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- Danirr se echó a reír hasta que Farnir exprimió su camisa mojada y le aventó el agua

-¡Hey! ¡Me acababa de vestir!-

-¡Tú fuiste el que me mojo!-

-¡Porque tienes el sueño muy pesado!- Siguieron discutiendo sin que Hiccup hiciera nada, como buen espectador que era, hasta que un todavía adormilado Erik se levantó y gritó

-¡Cállense! ¡No dejan dormir!- los dos pelirrojos se quedaron callados pero a los pocos segundos se echaron a reír. Farnir comenzó a vestirse y Danirr volvió a vestirse. Farnir se puso una camisa de manga larga de color negro, un pantalón gris y sus botas. Hiccup termino de vestirse y miro a sus primos

-Oigan, ¿Ya se dieron cuenta de que usan los mismos colores?- preguntó mirando la ropa que usaban. Los dos cuestionados se echaron miradas mutuas antes de encogerse de hombros. Los tres bajaron de la habitación hasta la cocina

-¿Dónde está el tío Estoico?- preguntó Danirr sentándose en una de las sillas

-A veces se va desde en la mañana a hacer sus deberes en el pueblo- respondió Hiccup y luego preguntó- ¿Cuándo bajaron sus cosas?- Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pelirrojos contestaran, Erik dijo sentándose en las escaleras batallando para ponerse su bota izquierda

-Cuando ustedes se fueron a platicar, Kaira y yo bajamos una muda de ropa de todos. Ella se llevó la ropa suya y de Seren. Y yo me traje la ropa de nosotros. Por cierto, de nada- añadió mirando a Danirr y Farnir quienes dijeron al unísono

-Gracias Erik- El chico rubio sonrió y termino de arreglarse. Danirr también sonrió

-Vamos, si no llegamos pronto, Seren nos dará unos buenos coscorrones- Erik se levantó de un salto y se encamino a la puerta

-Y Kaira unos pellizcones horribles- añadió sobándose el brazo, por lo que Hiccup supuso que a él ya le habían dado un pellizco. Los cuatro chicos salieron de la casa entre pláticas y risas, pero Hiccup notó que Farnir caminaba medio chueco

-Oye ¿Qué te pasa?- Farnir se detuvo y se tocó la espalda con un gemido

-Es que tu cama está más dura que el piso, creo que me lastime la espalda- todos se volvieron a reír y siguieron caminando. Estaban a punto de entrar en el Gran Salón cuando alguien jalo bruscamente a Hiccup, volteándolo y escondiéndose detrás de él

-¿Qué…? ¿Por qué?- preguntó entrecortadamente tratando de voltear para ver a quién estaba detrás de él. Pero la persona no lo dejo

-Shhh… no dejes que me vea-

-¡Snotlout! ¿Qué haces?- el pelinegro respondió

-¿Tu que crees? Me escondo de Astrid, no sé qué le hice ahora pero quiere golpearme- Antes de que Hiccup pudiera decir otra cosa, un hacha aterrizó peligrosamente cerca de él. Todos dieron un pequeño salto. Hiccup tragó saliva al ver a la rubia acercándose rápidamente.

-¡Tu! ¡Hijo de troll! ¡Me las vas a pagar!- Snotlout salió corriendo y Astrid comenzó a seguirlo. Pero antes de que pudiera entrar al Gran Salón a darle una segura paliza, Hiccup la detuvo

-Astrid ¿Qué sucede? Cálmate, antes de que mates a alguien- La ojiazul asintió y comenzó a tomar respiraciones profundas. En eso llegaron Seren y Kaira agitadas por haber corrido y esta última preguntó

-¿Ya lo mataron?- Todos negaron con la cabeza y Danirr recogió con facilidad el hacha de Astrid

-Nop, pero casi- todos volvieron la atención a la rubia y preguntó- ¿Qué sucedió?- Seren respondió antes que cualquiera

-Veníamos a encontrarnos con ustedes y en el camino, Snotlout se nos acercó y le echo un piropo a Astrid, quien comenzó a seguirlo con esa hacha mortalmente filosa- Terminó mirando el arma que todavía sostenía su hermano. Viendo que a Astrid volvía a subirle el enojo, Hiccup trató de desviar el tema

-¿Y cómo se la pasaron anoche?-

-Muy bien de hecho, logre que Astrid recordara la última vez que jugamos- A Astrid se le ilumino el rostro y una sonrisa se asentó en su cara

-¡Sí! ¡Hiccup! ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que ella era tu prima?-

-¿Por qué? Es que… no pensé que ustedes se conocieran- Seren contestó

-Bueno… no lo sé. Solo, creo que se me olvidó. No recordé decirles- En eso, Tuffnut, Ruffnut y Fishlegs llegaron y Farnir sugirió

-¿No creen que deberíamos entrar? Estoy muriendo de hambre- Sus hermanos y su primo rodaron los ojos

-Tu siempre tienes hambre- dijo Hiccup, recordando que incluso de niños, Farnir comía un montón. A lo mejor era por eso que creció más que él. Pero aun así todos entraron en el Gran Salón, algunos rezando para que Astrid no recordara el incidente y otros para que lo hiciera y poder ver un desastre (Creo que ya saben quiénes).

-Oigan…- comenzó Erik con cautela- ¿Es cierto que aquí hay dragones?- Todos, excepto Kaira, se atragantaron con la comida al oír la pregunta del chico, incluido Hiccup que trató inútilmente de pasarse el pedazo de pan que llevaba en la boca, hasta que tomo un trago de agua.

-¿Qué… que dijiste?- preguntó con la esperanza de haber oído mal.

-Es que… bueno, algunas personas dicen que aquí siempre había ataques de dragones ¿Es cierto?- volvió a preguntar Erik. Astrid interrogó a Hiccup con la mirada

-Este… ¿No quieren dar una vuelta por el pueblo?- Trató de desviar el tema

-Yo sí- dijo Kaira, haciendo que los chicos de Berk soltaran un suspiro de alivio pero lo siguiente los tomo desprevenidos- Ayer vimos el ruedo ¿Podríamos echarle un vistazo por dentro?-

-Ump… ¿Por qué no vamos a la costa o al bosque o… a cualquier otro lugar?- sugirió Fishlegs poniéndose cada vez más nervioso.

-Saben, en nuestro… en Berlandg, los chicos empiezan a entrenar a los 15 años para combatir a los romanos. ¿Ustedes ya pasaron por su entrenamiento?- Casi todos en la mesa comenzaron a ponerse cada vez más nerviosos.

-Sí, hace casi dos años- respondió Ruff.

-¿Y en que se basa?- preguntó Farnir antes de tomar un trago de agua de su vaso.

- Pues… ¿El suyo en que lo hace?-

-En el manejo de armas, ya saben, arcos, espadas, boleadoras, lanzas, todo eso. A veces daban clases de estrategia- Danirr se encogió de hombros al terminar de hablar y Erik dijo

-Sí y él era el mejor de la clase… aparte de mí- Farnir se echó a reír a carcajadas y dijo

-Claro ¿Y porque siempre te ganaba en combate?- Erik frunció el ceño pero luego también se rio.

-Bueno… a lo mejor si era el mejor en el entrenamiento- Seren continúo con una sonrisa

-Pero siempre entrenaba más con la espada que con otra cosa- Danirr sonrió

-Es mi arma favorita- Su hermana replicó

-Yo prefiero el arco- Erik dijo con la boca llena de pan

-Me gusta más el hacha-

-Yo apoyo a Seren, el arco tiene mucho más alcance- sostuvo Farnir. Astrid e Hiccup vieron que se les había olvidado el tema anterior de conversación y respiraron aliviados. Sus otros amigos ya habían olvidado también y participaban en el debate que se estaba produciendo... bueno, a lo mejor debate es una palabra demasiado civilizada para la discusión que mantenían acerca de cuál era la mejor arma para combate, así que Astrid se encogió de hombros y exclamo

-Creo que el hacha es más útil-

-Al fin ¡Alguien con sentido común! El hacha es mucho mejor que la espada-

-Me niego a creer eso, el martillo puede usarse de muchas maneras más-

-Es demasiado pesado para manejarlo bien, igual que el hacha, la espada puede manejarse fácilmente-

-Pero tienes que estar cerca de tu enemigo para poder utilizar cualquiera de esas armas, con el arco puedes estar fuera de alcance y aun así participar en el combate-

-Pero si se te acaban las flechas, estas perdido-

-Pero puedes correr y si no te atrapan, no te matan-

-Eso es cobarde-

-Eso se llama ser inteligente-

-Es huir-

-Es una retirada estratégica- Todos se quedaron callados unos momentos, antes de estallar en carcajadas. Se obligaron a callarse para no molestar a los que había en otras mesas. Pero entonces, Erik recordó algo de la cena de la noche anterior

-Danirr, tu anoche dijiste que Fishlegs había leído el manual de dragones varias veces. ¿Qué es eso?- Danirr se mordió el labio e Hiccup palideció, antes de que su primo mayor respondiera

-Es un libro viejo, que tenía dibujos de dragones y con datos inventados de ellos. Es... es un libro para niños- Los chicos de Berk lo miraron extrañados de que estuviera mintiéndole a Erik. Él sabía que era el libro de dragones de verdad, pues a los ocho años Gobber se lo presto y se lo explico, algo que no hizo con sus hermanos, así que ellos no sabían acerca del manual de dragones y tampoco sobre estos... Pero ¿Porque le mentiría a su mejor amigo? Entonces Hiccup se dio cuenta de algo… ¡Danirr debía saber sobre los dragones! Y no debía pasar mucho tiempo antes de que preguntase

-Ah- Exclamo Erik como quien se da por contento con una explicación. Antes de que alguien más preguntara algo, Hiccup sugirió

-¿Porque no vamos a dar un paseo por la costa?- Todos aceptaron al haber terminado de comer. En el camino, Hiccup aparto del grupo a Danirr

-¿Qué pasa Hiccup?- Pregunto Danirr deteniéndose

-Danirr. ¿Qué sabes de los dragones?- El pelirrojo frunció un poco el ceño antes de sonreír, pero esa vacilación hizo que Hiccup se preguntara si su primo ocultaba algo

-¿De que hablas? La verdad, no existen y son animales de fantasía- respondió inocentemente, volviendo a avanzar, pero Hiccup lo hizo detenerse de nuevo, agarrándolo del brazo

-¿Gobber no te dijo nada?-

-¿Gobber? ¿Qué me iba a decir?- Hiccup frunció el ceño

-Tú leíste el manual de dragones y él te explico. Yo estuve ahí- Afirmo haciendo que Danirr rodara los ojos

-Hiccup, ¿En serio crees que me creí esos cuentos de que un dragón le comió la mano y otro el pie? No soy tan crédulo-

-Entonces ¿Tu no crees en los dragones?- Preguntó Hiccup con cautela.

-Claro que no ¿Tu sí?- Hiccup negó con la cabeza-Entonces, vamos, hay que alcanzarlos- dijo soltándose del agarre del castaño, para después salir corriendo. Hiccup lo miro alejarse, con el ceño fruncido y murmuró antes de reunirse con sus amigos

-Sé que me ocultas algo Danirr, y creo que voy a tener que conocerte más para averiguar que es-

**¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron?**

**Dejen comentarios, sugerencias, abucheos, lo que quieran. Besos y abrazos ;D**


End file.
